


A return, a secret and the truth revealed.

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	A return, a secret and the truth revealed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my orignal characters. They all belong to the wonderful goddess J.K Rowling. Warner Bros, Blumsbury. All that jazz. I'll just be borrowing them to play with. :) 

Pairing: Draco/Harry. Side characters, Ron/Hermione, Yuna(Kiseki)/ Aoi. 

Summary: After the war unlikely friendships formed, blossomed, bloomed into relationships but something unexpected developed and one of them went missing only to return 12 years later with an unlikely story to tell and an accompanying person. ?? 

 

I. 

‘Are you alright?’ 

‘Mmhm, nothing to worry about…’ Bright jewelled eyes looked at bright jewelled eyes that were quivering; the first pair shone with concern for the second. The older looked anxious, uncomfortable and almost scared, and they hadn’t even entered into the large building that stood before them yet. It had glass walls and they could see hundreds of people walking around inside, rushing from one place to the next, of course no but them and the rest of the magical world obviously, could see any of it—the building was disguised against Muggle’s (Non magical folk). He wasn’t even sure why they had come here or what this place really was because the taller person next to him had been nothing but vague every time he asked a question on their travels to here, to England, the older man’s home country. It was the first time He had ever left his own birth country. 

‘Are you sure?’ He asked his voice quiet. 

‘Mm, I am. Now stop being such a worry wart, I’m the adult here aren’t I, you the child?’ The taller male pointed at himself and then at him. His lips twitched at the shaky bemused voice as it was directed at himself; this was indeed true but that didn’t mean that he didn’t worry for the elder man. In fact, now was probably only the second time he’d ever seen the man look so shaken and reluctant, even though he had been the one to adamantly express “returning” to England—leaving behind their lives at home. 

‘Maybe’ He stuck out his tongue in a rare public show of cheekiness, only to see if he would receive another smile and relaxation of the tight shoulders; he smiled widely when he received one and a rub of a much larger hand across the top of his hooded head. He didn’t often not wear hooded shirts or jumpers, at least in public, this was a consequence to having the rather troublesome feeling of “self-consciousness” since he was three years old—he’d been asking the man to buy the concealing clothes for him ever seen the emotion had reared itself; bullied as he had been a few times because of the colour of his hair.

‘Shall we enter then?’ He watched as the taller breathed out harshly. 

‘I suppose?’ He questioned, staring up before turning to face the glass doors again. ‘What is the place anyway?’ his eyes moved back to roam through the walls at all the bustling people wearing their suits, their robes and their cloaks and carrying various documents or boxes or being swarmed with paper aeroplanes. 

‘This is the Ministry of Magic, Yu. It’s the Government of this Wizarding Country.’ He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and then through his dark raven hair. ‘Behave yourself okay? Don’t go wandering off. We should be careful, inconspicuous. Okay?’ He smiled tightly down at him, Yu blinked back, messy forelocks falling into his jewelled eyes but before he could push it back or bring his hoodie further forward, his hand was grasped up and he was dragged into the mysterious building; he squeaked lowly as they walked through a revolving door, his jacket almost getting stuck. 

They walked but a few meters in before being stopped by a tall thin man with broad shoulders, auburn dreadlocks, covered in a green cloak with some sort of emblem on the breast and a polite (and yet not even close) smile on his tanned face. Yu shivered subtly and slipped half behind the older man still grasping his hand tightly as the Ministry man’s hair fell into his amethyst eyes, his deep voice asking them for their names, their wands and their business. Yu’s companion didn’t move so neither did he from his position behind his long black cloak, his free hand merely slipping into his own snow white hoodie pocket and wrapping around his wand. 

He was a cautious kid, his papa had taught him well. 

‘Your business Sir’s’ The man stressed the words this time, his eyes darkening, blazing in annoyance at so obviously being ignored; the dark haired man above Yu was looking elsewhere, seemingly all around them. 

A heavy sigh sounded as Yu stared up and around, ‘We’ve come for personal business, a visit to one of the employees and why would you need our wands?’ 

‘It’s standard security Sir, now if you will kindly tell me your names as you hand them over to me for safe keeping; they will be held at the Ministry’s wand collection office when you’ve finished your business.’ His chest puffed out, a clipboard being revealed pressed into the muscle with one large muscular hand between the folds of his green cloak. Yu blinked as his companion’s wand was smacked hard down onto the wood, the sound banging around the echoing atrium; the dreadlocked ministry employee holding the clipboard jerked backwards and stared wide-eyed at them both as Yu’s wand was taken and slammed the same way—the action clearly spoke how angry the raven haired was. Yu licked his lips and continued to look directly up. 

‘Harry Potter.’ He pointed to himself in an obvious stare directed at the wand he’d smacked to the clipboard then pointed downward with a shaky finger, ‘Yuna Potter.’ Yu grabbed at it, snagging the rest of the hand again as it fell limply back to his Papa’s side; his papa seemed to deflate slightly as the ministry man stood stock still before them, almost as if he had frozen to the spot, his feet glued stuck to the white polished tiles beneath them and he stared, wide-eyed at them both, eyes flicking between them.

‘I uh…I see…AHEM.’ He cleared his throat loudly, head falling down to inspect the pieces of carved wood; the crystal eyes flicking up every two seconds to flick between them again and again; perhaps he was trying to find the truth in their words? The resemblance perhaps, but since Yu’s face was shrouded in shadow he was sure it would have been hard to discern. 

Several witches and wizards stopped to stare around them, blatantly curious of the spectacle that his papa had made when he’d basically said they were Father and Son; he hadn’t whispered it and now there was a budding crowd forming and loud whispers. They were blatantly gossiping; Yu frowned at some of the words he overheard among them, they weren’t flattering those he heard. He squeezed his papa’s hand in reaction and swallowed thickly, clenching his jaw. 

‘Hawthorn, 10 inches, Unicorn hair core—previously the wand of Draco Malfoy I see.’ The man’s voice trailed for a moment then his fingers twitched to Yu’s wand. The man almost seemed afraid to touch it and Yu frowned at the action, as well did Harry, his papa beside him, clenching his hand around Yu’s. ‘Rowan, 9 inches, Dragon Heartstring core…ahem, well here are your passes, your wands are safe, and this is where you can collect them later.’ He handed them their visitor’s pass with “Personal business” written across them and another pass that said “Wand collection, located on the second floor, Wand Collection Office” and said ‘Welcome back Mister Potter’ as Harry turned, grabbing the cards and harrumphing, dragged Yu passed all the halted busybodies further down the atrium. 

They were here to visit somebody? Was it an employee or employees? Why? Who? 

Yu followed his papa, his pink trainers sliding across the slippery tiles without a word, neither of them saying anything for long minutes until they reached a desk where they promptly stopped and were stared at by a man with sandy hair, a dusting of freckles and a voice with a thick Irish accent. ‘Do you have a visit…’ 

‘We do.’ His papa quickly interceded in a low tone, Yu frowned at it then frowned at the man behind the counter as he stood quickly from the stool, leaning across the counter as if he were trying to identify something, well, more than likely he was trying to identify who they were, or Yu’s papa to be more precise; considering the man from earlier and everyone that gathered thereafter, this man probably knew Harry Potter too; Yu knew that his papa was famous here, at least vaguely. He’d only been told a few stories that were vague and PG at best, but those had quickly been stopped when he started to realise they weren’t just made-up. 

‘Potter…You’re Potter aren’t you?! That’s what all that commotion was about…’ The man pressed himself into the countertop, brushing half of the strewn leaflets, booklets and various ministry documents to the floor. Yu blinked, did this Irishman perhaps know his papa personally, a prior classmate maybe? He turned his hooded head toward his dark haired father, looking for subtle reactions; the jerks were one, the stiffness of his shoulders were another, and the hair falling into his eyes were definitely a big tell. 

They knew each other. 

‘Ahem’ Harry coughed, scrubbing at the side of his face. ‘Finnegan, you work at the Ministry?’ His eyes barely looked to the Irishman. Yu kept watching. 

‘It is you!’ He shouted, his face brightening. ‘Boy Hermione and Ron are going to go ballistic when they see you, is that why you’re here? Where have you been for the last twelve years, you just dropped off the face of planet Harry Potter; Yes, I do, for the last five years in fact but it’s just the reception desk…nothing big.’ He waved like he was lazily swatting an irritating fly then pushed himself a little further across the bench to peer down at Yu. ‘Who’s that you’ve got with you?’ 

‘Uh…This is Yuna, he’s my son. Yu, one of my old classmates; Seamus Finnegan’ Yu waved with an awkwardly shy smile, not one for socialising or speaking to absolute strangers; even if his papa did know them…years ago. 

‘Hey. So are you going to see them now?’ He pointed down the hallway to their right, his left, almost immediately ignoring Yu. He felt a bit put out by it. Harry smiled tightly. 

‘No not just them, I’ve a lot of people to…reacquaint with as it happens…I’ll probably be here explaining everything for a while; I don’t like not having my wand on me, or that Yu doesn’t have his either.’ 

‘They’ll be well looked after.’ 

‘They better be.’ He said, taking a step in the direction indicated a moment before, hand once more wrapping around Yu’s sleeve covered wrist; he wasn’t sure if the gesture was an anxious one, because there were so many strangers, because of the famous status here or simply because he didn’t trust Yu to not wander off. Not that he would, he was curious, sure, but he wasn’t going to run off in a place he had no clue about let alone the people inhabiting it. 

‘Go on then, I won’t keep you from the inevitable. Welcome back Harry.’ 

He nodded as they walked down the hallway. It seemed to stretch on forever, winding corridors pointing them in some direction he wasn’t privy too; in the direction toward these Ron and Hermione he’d only ever heard about once or twice in his lifetime, he supposed. He assumed they were his papa’s best friends. 

What would they think upon seeing them here all of a sudden? As far as Yu knew his papa hadn’t mentioned returning to them, as far as Yu knew, his papa hadn’t even spoken to them for the last twelve years, ever since he left. Would there be hell to pay for his papa’s unspoken disappearance, for not telling them, for basically dropping them from his life? Would they be happy their best friend had returned? Would they be happy but reserved, silently threatening disembowelment if he ever did it again? What would they say about him suddenly returning with a twelve year old son? That Seamus Finnegan had barely made eye contact with him before resuming speaking to his papa, would they be the same? Would they avoid him like others? Would they acknowledge him for the briefest of moments and then proceed to ignore him? Would they do anything at all? 

Yu thought it was a very important fact, the fact that his papa had him with him. 

KNOCK 

KNOCK 

Yu jumped as he heard the noise close to his face, before him, his papa’s knuckles were tapping against an oaken door with a golden name plaque in the middle that read;  
Hermione Granger-Weasley.  
Department Head for the Welfare and Proper Rights of House Elves, Werewolves, Centaurs, Magical Beings and Recently the added rights of Vampires. 

Yu blinked, ‘What’s a House Elf?’ 

Harry snorted beside him, low, hand poised to knock again on the oaken door, emerald eyes glittering with mirth when he turned to him, ‘A House Elf is…’ 

‘A House Elf is a magical being that for millennia have been abused, used and enslaved to wizarding families, they are bound to uphold that families honour no matter what bad things that family does, if they do not, they punish themselves sometimes extremely even though they are probably more powerful than we are. As of today at midday we have freed over 2000 abused House Elves, given them the homes they want with proper rights as powerful magical creatures. We have also helped several Werewolves looking for jobs in society recently; we’re very proud of that one.’ She was looking directly down with light shone brown eyes set into a tanned face dusted with freckles and a large bush of gingery-brown curls. 

‘Uh…’ Yu looked up, biting his lips, awkwardly smiling at his papa, asking silently for help; his papa though was looking nervously at the women as her eyes moved from Yu to him. Her mouth opened ever so slightly as her eyes did then her mouth snapped shut; she was clearly vying with her brain and heart for the right thing to say in front of an “impressionable” child so Yu stepped back, pressed himself into the stone wall behind them and sticking his hands into his jumper pocket withdrew headphones; he shoved them into his ears but he kept the music off. 

‘Harry.’ She seemed to stress the word more than necessary as her eyes travelled from Yu back to his papa and stayed there. 

‘Hermione…’ His voice was shaky.

‘You’re back…’ A thick swallow made itself known, travelling harshly down on her neck as her hand gripped the doorframe in a tight grasp; it looked ready to splinter. She was obviously still trying hard not to say something unsavoury. 

He nodded, inhaling and exhaling sharply. ‘I am…’ 

She licked her lips, eyes searching for a place to rest as they closed for a moment. ‘After twelve years…’ she muttered harshly ‘…without any words.’ Her eyes rested over Harry’s shoulder to rest on Yu, he quickly bowed his head to the floor, feeling only slightly guilty for eavesdropping. 

His papa nodded silently, obviously unsure what to say

‘Who is he exactly Harry?’ she bowed her head the tiniest bit in Yu’s direction and both men swallowed at the question. He wasn’t sure but he got the feeling that perhaps it actually would be better if she were to ignore Yu like everyone else seemed to once they’d met him once with their eyes. 

‘Yuna’ His papa mumbled, hands fisting in his pants. 

‘Yuna…?’ she questioned, blinking dark lashes a few times as her hand fell from the doorframe. ‘Why don’t the two of you come inside, I think this needs to be a private conversation and out here isn’t the best place for those kinds of conversations. I’ve also got some visitors coming for lunch soon, whom I think you’ve equally come to see and explain too.’ She held the door open and Harry held his hand out for Yu, who stepped forward and took it, allowing to be pulled into the stranger’s office. ‘I’m surprised you have made it this far in one piece especially with a child in tow, did you receive no issues getting to this point?’ She shut the door as she spoke and Yu found a seat between two floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books; this woman sure loved books. He folded himself into the comfortable seat as his papa sat on an equally upholstered chair and the woman sat behind her desk in another similar seat. 

‘A little but only because of new security…’ His papa’s words were mumbles as he avoided looking at his friend and instead looked around the office and smiled shyly at his son, as if apologising in advance. Yu blinked, pressing his hands onto his trainers as he tightened his hold around his bent knees. 

‘Ah…’ She nodded slowly and immediately picked up a feathered quill from the table, twisting it between her fingers in clear uneasiness and anger; it was like they were both two afraid to speak, trying to edge the other into speaking first. As if trying to edge the other into saying something that would require more than a few words. This married woman must have been one of his papa’s friends that they had come to see…who were the remaining? 

Who were coming for lunch? 

His papa, though fiddling, mumbled into one hand as he looked at his friend, ‘I suppose that’s easier than trying to seek them out…Not that I understand why one of them would be coming to have lunch with you, Ron I understand; you’ve married?’ His voice quavered. 

‘I have married yes, we had our seventh anniversary yesterday as it happens and we’ve two young children, Rose, who’s five and Hugo who’s three—We were going to name you Godfather to them but you never stuck around to even see us get married let alone bear children so Draco is their Godfather, Luna’s their Godmother…And we’re friends Harry, have been for the last nine years; he works with me, comes to my office on a daily basis to report and discuss new cases and solutions as we eat lunch. Ron comes by when he can, I’m actually also having our third child, I’m seven months pregnant…I suppose you didn’t notice.’ She stood up and Yu’s eyes widened with his papa’s; no, neither of them had noticed, how the hell hadn’t they?! She was huge through her large dark robe. 

‘Oh…’ Yu stared at the back of his papa’s messy head as it hung slightly then stared back to the woman—why was she still at work, didn’t this place have maternity leave? When he was about to open his mouth, he snapped it audibly shut, Harry had asked for him in a low timid voice. 

‘Has the Ministry tightened up security so much that you aren’t allowed Maternity leave now?’ 

She shook her head, ‘It was unbelievably lax before you left and I believe you’re the one that expressed a dislike of it and had put in a claim to have it upgraded according to Ronald anyway. But no, I am allowed, I just believe there isn’t any need; I only sit behind this desk all day filing papers and have the occasional acquaintance drop by to discuss issues and solutions and give me more papers to file and stamp with my approval. I will remain sitting here until I am about to drop Luca.’ She resolutely sat herself back in her seat. 

Harry nodded his dark head slowly, if Yu knew anything about his sire, it was that Harry was currently avoiding eye contact to the best of his ability, trying to find the right words, any words, biting his lip and acquiescing to Hermione Granger-Weasley’s stare. 

‘You…you seem happy…’ 

‘Oh I am.’ They both winced at her tone and her thinned lipped smile; she was obviously not ready to forgive Harry Potter quite yet for what he did, for leaving, for not telling them he was leaving, for whatever, Yuna supposed. He still didn’t know why his papa had left England and his friends for Germany, France and then Japan and then Germany again…He could only really guess as to why and his guesses weren’t foolproof; they had floors the only solid thing he had was that it might have been because of himself. 

He didn’t have a Mother, just Papa but he was sure that there had to have been someone else involved for him to be here at all, maybe the contributor didn’t know and maybe his Papa had a hard time trying to tell that person…

Yu frowned at those thoughts, that implied there wasn’t a mother at all…But how would he know something like that? He rubbed at the side of his head a mimicking gesture of his Dad and then grabbed at his hoodie with both hands, pushing his head to his knees and groaning lowly. How? 

‘Yu?’ 

Yuna shook his head and raised it quickly with a reassuring smile on his pale shrouded features, ‘I’m okay Daddy.’ The emerald eyes blinked behind golden frames and his mouth dropped open. 

‘Are you sure, you haven’t called me daddy since you were little. You switched to calling me Papa remember? If you aren’t okay, tell me.’ He looked really concerned and Yuna closed his eyes and reopened them with a real smile. 

‘I know…And I am, I promise.’ 

‘I’m not sure the reason for your sudden return Harry but my guess is that Yuna has something to do with it and if he does then you have more explaining to do then I thought you would…I presume at any rate that you do plan on saying something, at least giving even a well thought-out lie to explain why you suddenly just up and left…whilst he’s screaming and swearing at you anyway…’ 

Yu frowned when his papa’s heartrate spiked and he sat up straighter, hands clenching around his shoes; he could even feel the pulses of the heart. He couldn’t remember even having felt his papa’s heart spike to such levels before, and he’d been able to hear the low beat since he was young. Why all of a sudden had it done this, what had Mrs Weasley said to his Dad that would cause it? How anxious was his Papa right now? If it caused pain like this why did they need to do it in the first place? Why couldn’t they have stayed in Germany where their home was, their friendly neighbourhood, the village, the two hard to acquire friends’ of Yu’s, the brilliant school and his Papa’s amazing Café’ and Bar? 

He jerked when he heard the shaky, ‘You think he’ll scream at me?’ followed by the ‘YOU’RE FUCKING DAMN RIGHT I’M GOING TO SCREAM AT YOU!’ and the door slamming closed and the hurried stumbles of what could only be Mrs Weasley’s husband Ronald carrying lunch. They’d clearly heard the conversation from outside the door—weren’t there such things as Silencing charms and Muffliato’s? He was sure his dad had mentioned them before. 

‘Twelve years, twelve fucking years Potter!! And you come back now, NOW?! We start dating formally when you win the war, unlocking our secret, in fact I was going to propose to you just to spite my parents and because I loved you! And you fucking leave!! You proclaim you fucking love me and then you fucking leave you tosser! Without a single fucking word, a single fucking ONE!! How dare you, how dare you come back the same fucking way! And sit there with that wide-eyed alarmed expression!’ 

Yu stared wide-eyed under his hoodie, barely moving let alone breathing as he felt a cloaking spell envelope him, hiding him from view. Harry was indeed wide-eyed; his mouth opened soundlessly and an arm half atop the backrest of his chair, it was like the hand wanted to halt the screeches and swears but was unable too. The blonde man slammed his Italian leather shoes down on the hard carpeted office floor almost as if about to start a child’s tantrum but it stopped at that and his breaths coming in heavy gasps, his platinum locks swaying around his pale face. Yu stared at the man in almost abject horror-ised curiosity; the man’s heart was erratic, almost triple what his Papa’s had quickly escalated too. 

The head flew again backwards and forwards as the man swore again vehemently and edged closer to Harry’s seated position; he looked pissed and Yu knew what that looked like; once, he’d seen his best friend do that, luckily it hadn’t been aimed at him but at someone that had bullied Yu. 

Yu’s papa was about to speak when Mrs Weasley snapped over him, glaring at the tall blonde man looming down at Harry. ‘For goodness sake Malfoy, stop swearing and screaming; there are children in this room!’ 

‘Excuse me? Granger, I doubt the babe his old enough to pick up on anything I say let alone anybody else’s, relax and un-bunch your panties.’ He scowled. 

‘On the contrary it is possible it might very well be his first words and I’d rather my youngest didn’t have those as his first thank you and I was not actually entirely referring to my own; I meant Yuna.’ 

‘Yu…na…Who the fuck is Yuna..?’ He jerked his head and frowned in confusion, holding his hands up when he was equally scowled at for using a swear word again in the presence of “children”. ‘Sorry…’ he grouched. 

‘Yuna is the child currently sitting in my corner chair, between the bookcases?’ She pointed and then frowned when nothing was there and both new adults in the room frowned at her in concern. ‘What did you do?’ She stared immediately down at Yu’s papa and he coward back from her, fingers twitching around the chair back. 

Yu sat frozen for a moment but unable to take the steadily increasing heartrate of his papa, seeing the fingernails on his hands grow and his eyes close tightly, Yu dropped from the chair, stamping his feet to the carpet hard enough to disengage the (weak) cloaking charm his sire had invented. 

He came into view slowly; starting with his pink trainers and white ribbon laces to his dark denim jeans to his silken hemmed white dress shirt with the pink ribbon under the collar to his white hoodie covered head and his face shrouded in shadow.  
The blonde man jerked and took out his wand before he could obviously stop himself, ‘…I take it you’re Yuna?’ he pointed with the ebony polished wand. 

Yu nodded slowly, though technically he was called Yuna it was nothing but a nickname on his Daddy’s part; his name was actually not Yuna. He clenched his hands in his pants as he saw the horrified look cross over his calmed sire’s features and the messy raven strands flick across the pale face. He silently apologised but the words before screamed as the man had entered into the office and the anxiety, the cloaking, Yuna was starting to see the big picture that he’d never been allowed too before. 

‘Yes…’He whispered to his nod. 

‘It’s rude to wear a hood inside you know.’ 

‘He always…’ 

‘I wasn’t talking to you Potter, shut up.’ 

The mouth snapped shut with a scowl crossing the pale face. 

Yu frowned at seeing it and turned back to the blonde haired man in annoyance, ‘You can’t tell me what to do, you aren’t my Papa’ but he was starting believe he was probably something else. He knew he’d never had a mother…and that had been very confusing but with research, and now this, it was beginning to make sense. 

‘Wow’ the blonde blinked in astonishment ‘How old are you?’ 

He looked once more to his sire before jerking back to face the tall man and whispering as he clutched at his pants, feeling his heart jump one beat and his Papa’s jump six. ‘Twelve.’ 

‘Come again?’ the man frowned. 

‘I’m Twelve…would you like to know my birthday too, sir?’

‘Yuna’ 

He ignored his papa with great difficulty, if this was the reason why they were here, why they had left everything behind, if his dad believed now was the time then he wasn’t about to let his papa back down; he’d do it for him and then take the heat for it afterwards if it didn’t work out. 

‘I suppose.’ Malfoy shrugged, pocketing his wand but looking no less sceptical. 

‘I was born on the 7th of May 2000 but my birthmmmnnnn!’ His eyes widened over the hand that suddenly covered his mouth and the hand that grabbed at his body. 

‘Kiseki that is not something Mister Malfoy needs to know!!’ He hissed into Yu’s ear and then groaned as Yu pointed soundlessly at the wide eyes of the three other occupants; his papa had just materialised right behind Yu. 

‘On the…contrary Potter…It’s rather fascinating. Do tell…what was it, Yuna or is it Kiseki? I’m curious, for I’m sure you were about to say you had a different birthday now how on earth would that be?’ His arms were crossed over his chest with his eyes sparkling silver under the lights. ‘In fact I think I’d like to hear what this boy seems to have to say, I think it’s a lot more than you’re currently wanting to give Potter. Release his mouth and let him speak, I’m rather interested actually in how he’s even here and not in school, it seems rather irresponsible of you, I’m surprised your wife isn’t livid.’ 

‘…don’t have a wife…’ he whispered. 

‘Girlfriend then…’ he mumbled back. 

‘…don’t have a girlfriend…’ 

He sighed heatedly, ‘husband then…’ it turned into a dangerous growl and Yu stared between them, practically about to taste the spicy poisonous atmosphere that quickly travelled up from the ground to their heads. Yu saw the flicker of the emerald of his papa’s eyes and stepped forward as the ebony wand slipped back into the blonde man’s trembling fingers; he was obviously having some misunderstanding here. 

‘…don’t have one of those either, haven’t had any…And my son isn’t in school because he’s home-schooled Draco, I teach him what he needs to know; he doesn’t have a birth certificate due to…circumstances…I’m pretty sure that’s why my owl hasn’t been replied too by Hogwarts—I sent in a few days ago…when we arrived.’ His hands travelled through his dark strands and twisted around a silver ring as the hands dropped before him. 

It wasn’t only Yu’s eyes that caught the action and the blonde’s voice shouted into the room again, ‘HOW DARE YOU STILL WEAR THAT?!’ his papa jerked but he didn’t do anything or say anything and merely dropped his hands into his pockets as he continued to stand now, leaning rather, against his previous seat. 

‘Draco shut up. Harry what do you mean he doesn’t have a birth certificate how can your son not have a birth certificate?!’ Her voice was askance and his papa’s head shifted in the general vicinity without actually staring at her. 

‘Like I said, there were circumstances…’ 

‘Is that why that boy has a different birthday?’ It was a growl and the eyes were like molten silver but he didn’t yell again and stood a pretty good distance from Harry then before; perhaps a personal warning to himself to control himself? Yuna smiled slightly at it before moving his head back to his Dad. 

His dad’s stare was intense, directed at him, his head tilted as sighed heavily; his emerald eyes asked Yu “why did you do this?” then he opened his mouth like a person saying his last words. 

‘He doesn’t have a birth certificate because nobody knows he’s alive. They believe that he really literally does not exist, in Japan, where he was born, he was proclaimed dead 20 seconds after his birth…He has a death certificate instead. I heard his stuttering cries I never saw him until two months later…when I cried out for him weakly. They were reluctant to give him to me, he was corpse, sure a preserved one, but he was still a corpse.’ He swallowed thickly and Yuna grabbed onto himself as eyes turned to stare at him in bewilderment. 

‘He was born on the 7th of May, the day we came out to the world that we’d been dating for the last two years but he wasn’t BORN until the…until the…’ He took a heavy sigh and threw himself down onto the seat, spinning it around, his head fell into his hands and his voice mumbled through his fingers dejectedly. 

‘I need to start at the beginning, fuck.’ He scrubbed at his head viciously. 

‘Then start there, Potter.’ 

‘Do you remember when we had our anniversary dinner at that new restaurant, well; it was new then, obviously not now if it’s still open…’ 

‘It’s flourishing, get on with it.’ He growled. 

‘It was a nice night and we’d drunk a fair few expensive bottles of wine, I’m sure if you’d been more in your right mind, you would have probably proposed then, but you didn’t even think to use a sobering charm, your only thought was to make the night amazing and you did. You really truly did but…’ he was still mumbling between his fingers, his head still in his hands; he licked his lips and took a heavy breath now. ‘You’d mentioned in advance that you weren’t sure about having kids, when I realised what we’d done, I got scared, I wasn’t sure what you’d think or do…so…I…I ran. I ran to France and I spent some time there, I grew there…I…’ 

‘Potter…’ The word was unsure. Yu watched the emotions on everyone’s faces silently, clutching at himself in anxiety. 

‘I always cause trouble and I didn’t want to cause trouble, I didn’t want too…’ He took a heaving breath and pushed his fingers harder into his cheeks, mumbling his words further and causing everyone besides Yuna to lean forward to hear him. ‘I did my best as alone as I was by my own fault, it was going alright, it was fine…until my fifth month and then I started to fall ill, I couldn’t hold anything done, I was almost bedridden or bathroom ridden, I was almost constantly in front of the toilet…it grew worse as I progressed into my sixth; I got weaker and weaker.’ He took another swallowing breath and kept his face exactly where it was so he wouldn’t lose his nerve even as he heard the heavy breathing in front of him, directly in front of him. Yu had kept his mouth shut, but his body did jerk when seeing the blonde man step forward to stare intensely down at his papa. Yu was just as intensely interesting in this story as everyone else, not having heard it before. 

‘I felt okay one day, so I went out shopping; I needed to buy things for him but when I was roaming the street, I’d been living in a wizarding community at the time, I started to feel feint, a swayed, I coughed harshly, clutched at my stomach and I fell, I hit the ground hard and I fell unconscious. When I…’ his swallow was audible and Yu stepped forward to crawl into his papa’s lap, Harry grabbed at him and held him tight, sniffling into his hood, pushing the material an inch backwards. ‘I know the fall didn’t do any good, I knew, when I woke and did some coaxing to find out where I was, I was told I had been transferred from France’s magical hospital to one in Germany; no one was sure what was happening, rare as it is, non-existent really. I’m sure the fall had something to do with what happened next, it was a catalyst for disaster.’ 

‘The healers enlisted heaps of help, I was in a constant motion of spells, tests and monitoring but when nothing seemed to ease or becoming any clearer over the next month, I was sent over to healers in Japan; I think they believed their more advanced magic and technology might understand what I was going through and be able to help; I spent the rest of my…my pregnancy in a hospital bed in Japan, getting the same befuddled treatment…’ he blinked up and Yu followed the stare until there were gasps and he scrambled to move his hood back up to cover his hair. He kept his hands there and his head pressed back into the seat-back, head on his dad’s barely moving chest. 

‘You aren’t…saying anything?’ 

‘…….’ He must have waved Harry on because he took a heaving breath again, blew it out, rubbed Yu’s head, wrestling the hood from his grasping and huddled him as he spoke into his ashen strands, his voice a warble. 

‘They tried, immensely tried, but nothing helped; I was in a horrible state when I finally gave “birth” to my son on the cusp of my eighth and ninth months, I was barely conscious, I barely heard those first and last breaths from my son, our son Draco. My fall, my body, I killed our son; my conditioned worsened, I screamed, I cried, I continued to scream, they kept him from me and I understand why, I do, they showed me a picture, which was just worse…after they showed me, I stopped screaming, I stopped trying to eat, I stopped staying conscious; and maybe they helped unspeaking. Two months later, with the visage of my blonde haired son corpse white and gone and me well on my way, I stopped breathing.’ He swallowed thickly and Yu shifted in the tight hold, shifting at least his eyes to see what the others’ faces were like; he saw his Father’s, the grey eyes were storm grey and there was a line of water from his left eye and his jaw was tight. The eyes directed down at him as he angled to stare awkwardly. 

‘Your eyes are jade.’ 

Yu nodded slowly. 

‘Do you want me to go on Draco?’ He nodded silently. 

‘I was officially declared dead on the 9th of June, the same day Kiseki’s birthday is, they apparently declared this with me holding my son, right before something miraculous happened to us. I have no idea how long we lay there on the hospital bed together, but unbreathing, waiting to be reunited in the afterlife; I didn’t care about anything else anymore…I…’ 

‘How do you know?’ It was Ron. 

‘I overheard it, when escaping the hospital.’ He laughed humourlessly and went on with his hand holding onto Yu’s head, threading his fingers through the ashen strands. It was exactly like dried fire-ash. ‘I have no idea why someone that would call themselves cursed would give us something that would condemn us forever but be called nothing but a miracle to us; it was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me and I’ve no idea why, I really don’t know why they gave us life, why they were there…’ He sighed heavily, eyes cast to Yu’s glistening gems. ‘I dreaded walking out of the home I bought in Germany, I dreaded going to work, I dreaded Kiseki ever going to school and forgetting to control himself, I dreaded the worst I really did, it’s still hard and I still have trouble ever believing that one day I won’t be scarred for life when someone loses control…and I mean me.’ He swallowed. 

‘But I wouldn’t change anything, I’m grateful. I’m unsure how long we actually lay there unmoving and unbreathing, unmoved by the staff but I woke up in excruciating pain, I woke up gasping, I woke up incredibly hungry, and I woke up feeling the most amazing thing; I woke up with little hands reaching out and pressing to my face, and little feet unwound from a blanket kicking at my uncovered chest. I thought then, if this is heaven, then let me stay here, because we’re here together, he’s alive. It wasn’t of course, I suppose one would even say it was the opposite, but it’s not. We’re alive, we’re happy, we’re…were just as close too.’ He rubbed Yu’s head and Yu stared up with a watery smile. 

‘I’m eternally grateful to him. I had frozen, cuddling my son and crying into his flailing limbs, even seeing his hair turn ashen, his skin stay corpse white, and his eyes turn jade; I had frozen upon seeing a blurry image by the window; they were just there, sitting on the windowsill, the sheer curtains blowing in the breeze, just staring, his lips tinted red, and eyes glistening rubies, he was just staring at us with the rest of his face shrouded in shadow by a large black hooded cloak; I swear I saw a smile and a nod before they dropped from the window, vanishing into the breezing night and leaving us in peace.’ 

‘…and alone to control your urges, are you telling my could-have-been husband and my son, my eldest son are vampires Potter?’ His voice was almost a screech and Yu nodded for his papa, slipping from his lap and coming to stand before his Father. 

‘Yes, Daddy’s a vampire. I’m a vampire. But daddy was made a vampire. I was given life by a vampire; I’m different.’ 

‘….What does that mean?’ Draco frowned down. 

‘Uh…’ Yu frowned and turned, his ashen hair falling into his eyes. 

‘He learnt quickly, he has more control over himself then I do; I despise drinking blood but it’s a necessity if I want to stay alive, Yu doesn’t care. He actually likes the taste of blood because it’s all he’s ever known; I’m pretty sure that had he not been as smart as he is, he’d probably have trouble controlling himself, but he is smart. I actually met the one that gave us a life again when Yu was five, it was one afternoon as I was taking out the trash for the café, he’s…’ 

‘You met the vampire twice? Why?’ his voice was still shaky and Yu was pretty sure that it had echoed; he turned his head the same time as his Daddy and stared at the bushy-haired woman; she clutched at herself and smiled tightly, obviously realising that they’d heard her echo Draco’s questions. 

‘Um….’ Yu’s papa smiled uncertainly. ‘I don’t actually know, perhaps he wanted to see how the humans he risked his life for were doing? How and if they were controlling themselves? How they were living their day to day lives as “nightwalkers”. I’m not sure.’ He shrugged. ‘He wasn’t horrible believe it or not and he didn’t sound all that much older than myself…he was sitting on the trash cans as I took the trash out, his thick dark cloak splayed around him, trimmed with green and adorned with golden buckles that clearly held it together; I couldn’t see his features that time either but he seemed to be allowing me some sort of questioning glance because he crossed his legs and sat silently, patiently as I saw his black leather trousers, his white dress shirt, the ones with the laces at the breast and his high class shoes buckled with golden buckles, adorned with green laces and knee high, all through his cloak.’ He looked up and stared directly at Draco. ‘He said two things before vanishing again.’

‘What did he say Harry?’ 

They turned back to Mrs Weasley. ‘Nothing bad, like I said he wasn’t horrible. He said “Good luck, you’ve a special boy there, keep him safe” and “I hope you’re happy now.” That’s it.’ He looked back down and mumbled, ‘I do understand Draco if this is all a lot to handle and try to make sense…but it’s all the truth and I’m honestly really sorry for leaving you. I didn’t want too.’ 

‘Stop’ 

‘What?’ He blinked, mouth still open. 

‘Just stop for a moment and breathe…or…don’t. Just stop, for a second Harry. It is a lot to take in but I can tell you this, I haven’t stopped loving you regardless of how much it pissed me off and still does especially because when you left my parents were free to do as they pleased and had me bound to a respectable girl within 2 weeks, us married by 3 months and her pregnant by six. To honestly come back here after twelve years with the news that we had a child together, legitimately may I add, from both our gene pool, a rarity that you are Potter, who is twelve, twelve, I missed his childhood…I don’t even care that the both of you are undead, that you drink blood, but this is a shit lot to take in. I have other duties, a duty to my daughter.’ 

‘Daughter, your parents allowed that?’  
‘No but I stopped caring and her mother and I divorced quickly after she was born, it was all I was doing, I expressly said that when we married; she agreed that was that. I do still love you Potter.’ 

‘Your parents still talk to you?’ 

‘Mm, my mother does.’ 

‘…Am I allowed to say I still love you?’ it was cautious. 

‘You are and it makes me proud, I’m still just angry at you for leaving the way you did I don’t understand even if I said something doesn’t mean that I would happily go along with it; you’d have made me extremely happy to be told that we were going to be actual parents, that we were having a kid that required no use of a female body, that had both our DNA Potter; you really are an idiot and if you want to fix things you are going to have to work for it.’ 

Yu smiled, jade eyes looking between his parents then something tapped him on the skull, ‘I have a sister?’ 

‘A half-sister, yes, her name is Willow; she’s the same age as you.’

‘What does she look like?’ he questioned, pressing down his hoodie so it was more comfortable around his shoulders. He took the stares that came as a consequence to things finally calming down and being given now an opportunity to stare. 

‘Hmm…She has alabaster skin so a few shades darker than you, you really do have super pale skin, and I’ve never skin that colour before, it’s almost translucent…’ he was frowning and Yu bit into his lip. ‘Uh, her eyes are violet and her hair is platinum with golden ends.’ 

‘That’s a rare colour isn’t it?’ 

‘Yes Potter, but having a child born from both males is rarer.’ 

He tilted his head in an “Well, fair enough’ gesture and Yu actually chuckled, biting his lip when Harry actually turned and widened his eyes at him. 

‘Harry in regards, though I’ve no say in this at all, and I don’t expect I will until we’ve both become acquainted with each other again but I don’t believe you should be home-schooling Kiseki anymore; he’s getting older, you can’t teach him everything; you don’t know everything. We need to sort out this birth certificate situation…are you in acquaintance with the Vampire Council? We’re currently on that now; we can help if you aren’t?’ 

‘It’s a crime if you aren’t by now, I’m not sure how much we could really help.’ Yu watched them and stared up at his Father, looking him up and down; he stared down, both of them ignoring the conversation in the background. 

‘We are acquainted; I’m assuming it’s international anyway?’ 

‘It is.’ 

‘Yes?’ 

Yu shook his head, ‘Just looking.’ 

‘Oh, uh, at anything in particular…’ 

‘Daddy?’ He asked, not turning his head from his Father. 

‘I’m having a wonderful day all of a sudden; I like hearing Daddy again, makes me feel young again.’ He laughed, ‘Yes sweet heart?’ 

‘Potter you’re eternally young, don’t be ridiculous.’ 

‘I still like it, now shh, what honey?’ 

Yu flushed, dropping his head slightly, ‘Do you think I could call him Dad?’ Both bodies jerked and Draco’s head jerked downwards after sideways. 

‘Uh…well…you’d have to ask him that Yu.’ 

‘Can I call you Dad?’ He questioned, head still lowered. 

‘Sure, yeah, okay.’ 

Yu looked up and smiled happily, ‘I want to meet my sister.’ 

‘She’s currently at Hogwarts in school, but I’m sure once we fix this certificate business you could meet her there and introduce yourselves; I’m not sure how she’d feel about suddenly receiving a big brother but I’m sure it won’t be entirely horrible; she’s a good girl.’

‘What house?’ The question sounded accusatory.  
‘Ravenclaw actually’ It was smirked and Yu couldn’t help the chuckle again, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what that was supposed to mean; he got the impression that it was a school house at Hogwarts though, the one with the Eagle he thought; the vague stories. 

 

Harry James Potter. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They stepped in and Yu found a seat in the corner, folding himself into it and remaining quiet. His father sat before her in a similar chair made of the same material as the desk and the door they'd just come through. He cleared his throat twice before mumbling out his words to her face, "I suppose it is...Not many, the Ministry's gotten a lot better with its security since I've been gone, I suppose that's a good thing though it posed some issues getting past the atrium...it made a scene, I didn't want to hand over our wands and I'm sure things will be in the daily prophet tomorrow...or later today even, maybe they'll make a special evening prophet for my return to England...I saw Seamus Finnegan at the front desk..." 

"There were some security break ins a few years after you left...There was no excuses for the lax security anymore. As for the daily prophet, the paper isn't all that popular with the readers anymore, it still runs of course, but other papers have made themselves known and are taking the readers, of course, it's very unlikely that any reporters were inside the building; they aren't allowed, unless it's been very specifically documented and they've been given a pass to be here for something. But I suppose there are still blabbers about the Ministry that would gladly take it to the press with a story about you...arriving home with a child." She said nothing on Seamus Finnigan but that wasn't really important in the grand scheme of things, he supposed. 

"Your...visitors...who are they?" He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair and pressed his golden framed glasses back up his nose as they slipped down. 

"Ron, my husband, if you didn't read the plaque on the door." She pointed for good measure over Harry's head. "We got married seven years ago yesterday. We've two children as well, one is five the other three. Rose and Hugo. The other is Draco. He's been coming for lunch for twelve years." She added the last at the look on Yu's papa's pale face. It had dropped a few shades at the mentions. 

"Oh.." He said. 

"Mm." 

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes between the two, some shuffling around of Yu in the chair in the corner and the uneven beating of his father's heart pounding in his own ears. It echoed, but he supposed he was the only, besides his father, that could hear it's thumping raggid beats. 

"Knock Knock, Granger." The door swung open even as the deep voice announced the knocking of his hand on the polished door. The man stopped midway through the doorframe and stumbled a few steps as another bumped into him at the abruptness of his halt in the doorway. 

"Malfoy what the hell?! Don't stop in the doorway like....that..." His voice trailed as he slid around the other, their eyes locking with Harry's. "Harry?" 

"Potter...That's...is that..." He stumbled forward quickly poking Harry in the forhead and cheek then blinking pale eyelashes. "You're really here." 

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, turning around in the chair properly to face the both of them. "I arrived back today, earlier actually. Thought I'd um...come and explain, or try to at least...." He swallowed thickly, harshly and did it once more as they took seats, Malfoy conduring his own ornate chair. He was still blinking as if he did quite believe that the dark haired man was there. 

"Why?" He whispered. 

Yu's head came up subtly in the corner, he didn't think he'd been noticed yet. 

"Why?" His papa asked back, sounding confused. 

"Why come back now, why explain anything now? Why leave in the first place..." His voice was still a whisper and neither other occupant said anything. 

His papa paused, head lowered, heart pounding faster than it had in years, then spoke just as quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left but I--" 

"If you didn't love me anymore Potter, you could have just fucking said so!! You don't just up and fucking leave like that when you're in a relationship with somebody! It's unfair, it's cruel and it's fucking cowardly! Do you have any idea what I had to go through when you left?! You knew my parents were on my case because I was dating you, because you were another male, you couldn't give me, them, heirs to the Malfoy family. They arranged a marriage for me, do you understand what that means?" 

His papa went to say something else, breaths panting out, while Yu's eyes were wide at the swear words, at the meaning by the words screamed into the office. 

"I got married Potter, I got married a mere year after you left! To Astoria fucking Greengrass, we're devorced thank fucking Merlin, but I've a kid with somebody else, with somebody I was not in love with merely to satisfy my parents, because you fucking left and allowed me too!!" 

"Haaah....haaah....haaah...I didn't...I don't...What's their name..." He stuttered. 

"Their name?" He sneered. 

His father nodded, Yu had his feet up on the chair, cradling his legs, readying to make a move, to comfort his father, something. He sounded close to tears and Yu had never heard them unless his father was in his bedroom late at night, or a sleep unwillingly on the couch. 

"His name is Scorpius." He sighed the name, ruffling up the back of his platinum blonde hair. "He started school on September 1st." 

"He's a Slytherin, I bet..." 

"He is. He's a good kid though. I didn't raise him like my parents raised me." "But" He sighed, "why are you back now?" 

Yu's papa was shaking his head slowly as he fell a wash of magic embrace him, conceal him, he frowned at it but remained quiet, biting his lips to remain this way. Why was he being concealed now, that witch Hermione, sitting behind her desk frowning, had seen him earlier. Why was his papa concealing him now from view? "A job I suppose...I travelled the world...I've had enough of it...I wanted to come back, I missed England, I missed my friends...you." 

"Hmph. Me? You missed me? Well if you hadn't left in the first place maybe you wouldn't be." He was shaking his head. "Look, I've work to do and I'm not hungry anyway." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Eat without me for a change, I'm sure you'll manage. I've got a bunch of papers to file." He stood then, walked to the door, stared once more and then left with a bang of the door closing behind him. 

"Harry." 

He shook his head. 

"Harry why did you do that." 

"What'd he'd do?" He was already munching on something from a large plastic container. 

"He lied, there's a child in that corner on the chair, and he concealed him. Yuna is the reason you came back, is he not?" She pressed it and Harry slammed his head into his hands, bending almost in half within the wooden chair. "Honestly Harry, if Draco is Yuna's---" 

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled. 

Yu frowned from the seat, dispelling the charm himself with a flick of his wrist on the wood inside his jumper. He stood, moeunvering himself to stand before his parent, before his papa that he'd known had been his only papa for the last twelve years. "It matters to me." He ignored the startled squeak from the redhead in the opposite chair. "I never asked, because I knew you would never answer me with a straightforward answer, and somehow I knew I didn't have a mother...Did we come back here because you wanted to tell my father that he had a son with you? Did you want me to see who he was?" 

"Wait what?! You've a son Harry? With Malfoy?!" 

"It's a long complicated story...Ron..." 

"Perhaps then you might want to explain it slowly." 

They all jumped at the new voice added to their conversation, the blonde that had left had reappeared. His grey eyes bore into Harry's shimmering green until he forcefully closed the door behind him and entered back into the room, sitting back down into the seat he had facated only minutes earlier. "I only came back to see if Granger would hand me that book, I forgot to ask." The grey eyes were quick to move to Yuna's green though, just above Harry's shoulder and head as he stood behind his papa. "So what's your name?" 

Yu swallowed nervously, eyes flicking back and forward between the pair. "Yuna..." 

"And you are....how old?" 

"Twelve..." 

His almost non existant eyebrows went up his forehead. "Twelve. You're twelve..." They came back down into a heavyset frown rather quickly. "Alright Potter, no games, no excuses, explain now. Properly." His eyes went to Yuna's papa, staring intensily until he inhaled and exhaled largely, licked his lips and nodded. 

"I didn't think male wizards could. Though given reactions, I take it nobody else in this room did, except perhaps Hermione." His green eyes flickered to her brown and she nodded slowly opening her mouth and pressing her elbows to the tabletop and beneath her chin. 

"It's very rare though, no male wizards have gotten pregnant normally, without any aids in over a millenia. In fact, there has been any wizards for centuries to even use aids to have children with their same sex spouses. Given that, I would think that the whole explaination was taken out of, or plain forgotten, sexual education classes, we barely were educated in the science ourselves at our time in Hogwarts. That's probably something that needs to be looked into. I think because you are both powerful, that may be why..." She trailed off slightly, sounding unsure. 

They nodded though, Draco abit more unsure. 

"So you were able to give me an heir, give us an heir to both of our families, so why did you freakin' leave?" 

He looked away. "I wasn't sure how anyone, let alone myself, was going to respond. I freaked out you know, I found out sorely because I started to gain some weight and feel nauseous, then when it didn't stop I went to a healer, one I could trust, but I asked in confidence not to say anything if anybody would ask...Not sure how you would react to your boyfriend becoming...well...pregnant...I just...left. I didn't want too. I love you, I just...I was scared and the hormones weren't exactly helping that." He took a deep breath. "And I'm not that powerful..." He trailed off at the looks. "Or maybe I'm too powerful, the both of us are lucky to be here. Let alone alive to actually speak with you, and explain anything." 

They frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I got sick. I read everything I could on it, magical and not, but there weren't any books on the subject for men...It was hard and I moved from one place to the next trying to find good healers, trying to find even the smallest book that would explain even the smallest things. I got big pretty quickly and it was hard to move around, hard to glamour and hard to find anything foodwise that didn't make me want to throw it back up. My health started to effect his health." He pointed to Yu still standing beside him, hands in his jumper pockets. "I know I did my hardest to keep him as healthy as I could until I found good healers, but...maybe I tried to hard and I just made his and my own situation worse. When I finally found someone it was in Japan...And even they were that good, they were frantic, unsure what to do really besides a few things that seemed to work for atleast a few hours, I was hospitalised during my seventh month right up until my ninth." He took a shaky breath. 

"Apparently that's actually quite similiar to female pregnancies. eight to nine months. I mean I was in pain most of those months because my insides were changing with Yuna, to accomidate him and everything but...I mean I loved him being inside me I suppose...It's complicated to explain I guess." He looked to Hermione after looking to the men but she seemed to understand what he meant and nodded with a small smile at him. "But umm...when it came time for Yuna to come out...um...things got more complicated, I wasn't healthy, Yuna wasn't healthy...They tried, they really did. I came here to tell you. To explain why I left, to all of you. I wasn't expecting you to have an other child, I really wasn't expecting your parents to force you to get married...I came here to put Yuna into Hogwarts. I want him to have the education of magic, I did there, only I hope it's better...And I do need a job. And we did travel around." 

They were blinking. "I still don't quite understand you Potter. You both look healthy enough to me, if a bit pale. But Granger's lights have always been crap." She looked like she resented the comment of her office lights being anything below average but said nothing. 

"We are." Yuna said, speaking up and avoiding his papa's scandalised eyes aimed his way. "But we aren't at the same time. Against my papa's best efforts, I've seen the creepy photo of myself when I was born. I didn't have the skin colour I do, though it was pale...I didn't have the hair colour I have now either..." 

"Which is?" 

Yuna breathed out shakily, took his hands out of his pockets and slipped them under his hood, there were five of them in total inside the office; it was the most at one time anyone had seen his hair uncovered by something. There were shocked gasps and blinked his eyes opening having closed them unconsciously. The combination of bright green eyes unhindered by anything, a pale complexion and white as pure snow coloured hair, seemed to make them lean into their chairs ever so slightly. 

"Wow." It was his father, the one he had only just met. "That's some appearance you have there. You said your hair was never white...then what colour was it?" 

"It was a pale brown, with streaks of yours. I got self conscious when I was three and pressed papa to buy me hoodies and hats to cover it. I know it's not normal, the combination and especially in japan when I grew up mostly...It's very unusual there and people stare at you just for having green eyes, let alone white hair." 

"You were self conscious at three?" 

Yuna frowned at the question, head tilting just a little to the side in his confusion. His papa however voiced the answer with a small chortle. "Um, Yuna isn't your average child, Draco. He's been self aware since he was one. Actually I pretty sure he could read by the time he was two. His memory is beyond anything I've seen before, it's even better than Hermione's. He remembers everything." 

"A photographic memory, it's quite a rare talent." 

"Right." He said. "I mean I'd still be the way Yuna is at three, the stares weren't nice and I did try to discourage the selfconsciousness, the blantant stares but it doesn't really help and I was relatively normal over there....though it some circles they did understand we weren't normal everyday wizards." 

"Potter for goodness sake, explain properly!!" 

Yuna laughed unconsciously, quickly covering his mouth as his father stood up in a fit of pique at his papa's roundabout way of explaining things. 

"He isn't usually this roundabout, I mean he's vague. Alot. But I thought that was just because I asked questions he didn't want to answer sometimes. Especially when travelling here to England, and the stares we received. I know who my papa is, I know he did something astrnomical when he was still a teenager, but I don't really know the details and when I was younger and he told me mild stories at bedtime, when I started to realise they weren't made up, he stopped telling them...and switched to books." He shrugged uncomfortably at the 'are you serious' looks. "Since he isn't explaining...I was perhaps alive for all of a minute when I was born. I had brown hair, I had normal pale green eyes with a ring of grey, and I had a relatively normal pale complexion. My papa stayed alive for atleast another few months after I was born, then one day...I suppose he asked for me?" He looked to Harry. To his papa and the man had his head in his hands but he was nodding. 

"I did. Actually I screamed for him, I didn't ask. With the wild bursts of magic, they were a bit afraid I might hurt somebody so they brought him to me. He was pale, he wasn't breathing but it wasn't like he'd gotten beyond a just born state. Magic I suppose... I know it sounds morbid, horribly so. But I wanted to see him, my baby. The baby I had given birth too, carried, the one with my boyfriends gene's inside of him, our genes. I think I fell unconscious, died I suppose. The next thing I remember is waking up because I heard screaming.  
My body was on fire and I could barely breath, but there was screaming, baby screaming in my ear and struggling hands pressing into my heated face. My eyes weren't anything they weren't before, they still suck, I still need glasses, but through a hazy red fog, I saw a struggle baby, a crying baby. My baby. He wasn't gone anymore and when I looked up, there was a shadow at the window, the curtains fluttering in the cold breeze. It was winter, see. I think they noticed me, because they slipped out of the window then, their cloak flapping behind them as they jumped out of the window." 

They were quiet through it all, frowning and breathing shallow to hear every little nuiance, every little gasp or swallow. 

"Potter. Harry are you saying you aren't alive right now?" 

Harry nodded, "In a way. I don't think they were bad, in fact I think they were nice, doing something good instead of evil, because they brought us back to life. I met them once more, when Yuna was at preschool and I was working at a cafe...I was taking out the trash, to the bins out the back after the shifts were over and we were closing up for the afternoon. I only had day shifts. It was 24 hour, or close to cafe. He was sitting on one of the trash cans, his green trimmed, golden buckled, black cloak billowed out around him, his knees crossed, just casually sitting there. He had the hood over his head, covering his features and his hair. He had black boots too, almost knee high with golden buckles and green laces. He spoke a little, he said, "I hope you're happy." In a nice way, not in anything sinister and, "Good luck and he's a special child, take care of him." And then left." 

Yuna blinked at his papa. "You saw him." 

"I didn't want to say anything...besides, it isn't like it's a topic I like to talk about." 

"Potter." 

He looked up, eyes shimmering. 

"This...person..." 

"He was vampire, Draco. And before any of you freak out over the idea, or chuck us away because you don't want a vampire in the family, we don't drink blood, or rather we try very hard not too and if we do is under strict vampire lawing, it's handed to us under documentation at blood banks, we can walk in the sun obviously though I was a bit uncertain of that when I realised....I went through a bit of a freak out myself over the idea that we had been turned but we had lives back...that's all that mattered to me in the long run and we're treated relatively well all things considered. In Japan there are some circles that don't take kindly to kuketsuki but I veered us away from those to be on the safe side...And I know there are laws here now that make sure we're intergrated into socialty, so Yuna can go to school."  
He breathed heavily when he finished, body shaking. 

"First off, okay what in Merlin's name would make you think I would turn away my own boyfriend and first son? Regardless of them being undead? I am not who I once was Harry, you know that." There was a jerk and a twitch of Yu's papa's mouth at hearing the words and perhaps hearing the word boyfriend mentioned in present tense. "Second of all, we're aware of the laws...considering that regardless of what my parents thought of the idea, almost nine years ago now I took a different position in the Ministry, that is in the department of magical law enforcement and governs the rights of creatures and how they interact in society...and the consequences and so and so forth, Granger also helps there too." He pointed to the door as if that enphorsised the statement. "Are you enrolled at Hogwarts yet? And the vampire society here? Or was that part of what you were coming here to do?" 

"Good." He stressed the word. "Oh." He said. "We aren't yet but I'm not quite sure where it is in the Ministry so could someone show us?" "I owled to enroll Yuna several months ago, but there were some complications in moving out of the country and we had to stay in France for a short time and...it was very complicated and headache inducing and I tried to get here by September for the train...but that didn't work out obviously." 

They nodded. "Well I'll take you down there and if you...would like we can pay a visit to another department...I mean, we don't have too considering I haven't been in Yuna's life for the last twelve years but..." 

"I'd love you to be on his birth certificate...I just...don't really have one. That's the complication..." 

"Oh." Draco said, "We can sort that out then...come on." 

Yuna followed them at a slow pace, hands dug into his pockets, hood back over his head. They went deeper and deeper into the building, it was almost as if they were slowly walking down into it's stomach where they would be devoured and digested. It kept getting darker and darker the further they went, the lights dim on the walls, the walls darkened in some sort of demonic creepy style that apparently someone found very appealing. He certaintly didn't and by the shivers of his parents, neither did they. 

"It's creepy.." 

"Agreed." They snyced, all three of them walking faster until they halted and Yuna ran into their backs. They were standing at a desk, the person behind the counter shortish with dark dark black hair curling around her shoulders, a pale complexion and dark deep blue eyes that seemed to peirced them. "Hello there, would you mind setting these two up with your government, they've just returned from oversees and I'm afraid they haven't been introduced to the goverment yet." 

The woman blinked, then blinked and popped some sort of bluish gum before slipping a paper across the counter with a dull voice, "Sign those, seats are over there."  
She pointed and Yu's papa and dad walked immediately over to them, Yu following sedately, sitting inbetween the pair on his own chair he watched as his papa write, chewing on the end of the quill. 

 

 

Kiseki (Miracle) Yuna Draconis Potter. <<


End file.
